A Hug And A Kiss
by Kyuminjoong
Summary: Kyuhyun tak bisa tidur, dan sang kakak, Siwon, mencoba membantu/ WONKYU/ Oneshoot


Title : A Hug And A Kiss  
Author : Kyuminjoong  
Genre : *ga tauuuu~ mungkin romance? Atau humor?*  
Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun

Warning : Menjurus incest

.  
Note : Disini umur Kyuhyun 6 tahun dan Siwon 12 tahun.

.  
AUTHOR'S POV

Saat itu jam digital di meja belajar menunjukan pukul 22:00, Siwon baru saja menyelesaikan PR-nya dan berniat untuk tidur.  
Namun tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya yang memang tidak pernah dikunci itu terbuka.  
Lalu munculah Kyuhyun, adik Siwon, yang berwajah imut, berpipi chubby, bermata bulat dan berhidung mancung.  
*kyaaaa XD*

"Kyunie? Kenapa belum tidur?"

Siwon mendekati adik kesayangannya itu dan mengelus-elus rambutnya.

"Kyu tidak bisa tidur"  
"Wae?"  
"Eung~ Kyu kangen sama umma"

Ya? Kau tanya dimana umma mereka?  
Nyonya Leeteuk sedang pergi keluar negri menemani suaminya-Tuan Kangin-untuk urusan bisnis.

Tenang saja, orang tua mereka tidak setega itu meninggalkan kedua anaknya sendirian.  
Ada paman Hankyung dan bibi Heechul yang ditugaskan menjaga mereka.

"Kyu mau tidur dengan umma"  
"Iya, nanti kalau umma sudah pulang Kyunie bisa tidur dengan umma. Sekarang Kyunie tidur dengan hyung saja ya?"

Siwon pun menuntun Kyuhyun ke tempat tidurnya.  
Kedua bocah itu kini telah berbaring di ranjang super empuk dengan selimut ekstra lembut *ini mau iklan bed cover?*

Siwon yang memang cukup lelah karena banyak kegiatan di sekolah sudah mulai masuk ke alam mimpi.  
Namun sayang, dia harus kembali ke dunia nyata ketika seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Waeyo Kyu?"  
"Kyu masih tidak bisa tidur"

Siwon menghela napas pendek, kemudian membalik tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Hyung harus bagaimana supaya Kyunie bisa tidur?"  
"Eung...biasanya umma selalu membacakan Kyu cerita sebelum tidur"  
"Araseo. Kalau begitu hyung akan membacakan cerita untuk Kyunie"

Tapi Siwon baru sadar kalau dia tidak punya buku cerita anak, dan dia terlalu malas untuk mengambil buku di kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ceritanya tidak usah pakai buku saja ya? Hyung sudah hafal ceritanya kok"

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat dan mulai mendengarkan cerita Siwon.

"Eng...suatu hari..."

Siwon berhenti sebentar, mengingat-ingat dongeng apa yang kira-kira dia tahu.  
Dan satu-satunya yang dia ingat adalah kisah Jack dan pohon kacang.

"Ah, di suatu tempat hiduplah seorang anak bernama Jack. Dia sangat miskin, satu-satunya harta yang dia punya hanyalah seekor...eng..kuda!"

"Bukannya sapi?"

"Eh? Yaa, sapi juga boleh. Suatu hari Jack memutuskan untuk menjual sapinya ke pasar. Tapi di jalan dia bertemu seorang...peri yang-"

"Harusnya kakek-kakek hyung~"

"Ah, ya ya. Bertemu seorang kakek yang ingin menukar sapi Jack dengan sebutir kacang ajaib. Awalnya Jack tidak mau, tapi si kakek berhasil membujuknya. Lalu Jack pun membawa kacang itu ke rumah dan menanamnya"

"Salah hyung~ harusnya, umma Jack marah lalu membuang biji kacangnya-"

"Aish. Kyunie-ah, kalau kau potong terus kapan ceritanya selesai?" ujar Siwon sedikit gemas.

"Tapi hyung mengubah ceritanya" Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Yang penting kan akhirnya bahagia. Sudah, sekarang Kyunie cukup dengarkan cerita hyung sampai selesai dan jangan berkomentar. Ara?"

Meski tak rela akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangguk.  
Tak lama Siwon pun menyelesaikan ceritanya-dengan sedikit 'improvisasi' di sana-sini.

"Loh? Kenapa tidak tidur"  
"Cerita hyung ngaco. Kyu tetap tidak bisa tidur"  
"Hh~ terus hyung harus bagaimana lagi supaya Kyunie bisa tidur?"

"Eng..umma selalu memeluk dan mencium Kyu sebelum tidur"

Siwon tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.  
Oh, apa mungkin karena Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan wajah polos dan mata bulatnya yang mengerjap yang otomatis membuatnya nampak sangat imut?

Aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas sekarang Siwon jadi salah tingkah.

"Peluk dan c-cium?" tanya Siwon memastikan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

'Aish. Ada apa denganmu Siwon? Cuma ciuman selamat tidur untuk adikmu sendiri, kenapa kau begitu grogi?'

Akhirnya, setelah pergulatan batin yang singkat, Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibir plumpnya.  
Harusnya ini jadi 'ciuman kilat', tapi nampaknya Siwon menikmati kegiatannya hingga tanpa sadar dia sedikit melumat bibir adiknya sendiri.

Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya pasrah.  
Bocah kecil itu merasakan sensasi aneh saat sang kakak menciumnya.  
Tapi dia hanya diam dan 'menikmati'.

"Sekarang sudah bisa tidur kan?" tanya Siwon seraya melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh kecil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggangguk dengan wajah bingung.

"Wae?" tanya Siwon yang menyadari raut bingung di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Eng? Biasanya umma mencium Kyu di sini"  
Kyuhyun memegang dahinya.

"Ciuman hyung rasanya aneh. Tapi Kyu suka"

BLUSH

Andai kau bisa lihat, wajah Siwon sudah semerah tomat.

"S-sudah malam. Ayo tidur"

Kyuhyun menurut.  
Tak butuh waktu lama sampai anak kecil itu tertidur.

Tapi di sebelahnya Siwon justru nampak gusar.

'Aish. Kenapa sekarang jadi aku yang tak bisa tidur?'

Apa ada yang mau membantunya agar bisa tidur?

Mungkin..

Sebuah pelukan dan ciuman bisa membantu.

.  
THE END


End file.
